El cumpleaños de Gabriel
by Joe'swaffles
Summary: Gabriel cumplirá 6 años y sus hermanos mayores, Michael y Lucifer le organizan una fiesta de disfraces.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen, yo solo les tome para crear esta pequeña historia con el fin de divertirme y entretener.

Este pequeño fanfiction lo he escrito el mes pasado como regalo de cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga Paula, pero hoy que es cumpleaños de Richard Speight Jr. Me dio la gana subirlo para festejar, ya que se puede decir que es sobre su personaje en supernatural. Espero les guste, me gusto mucho escribirlo.  
Feliz cumpleaños a Richard!

* * *

 **EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE GABRIEL**

Chuck Shurley estacionó su auto fuera de su casa y vio a los tres más pequeños de sus hijos colgados de la valla, gritándose cosas con sus amigos que viven en frente, los Winchester.

Esa imagen de sus pequeños haciendo un gran esfuerzo para quedar colgados le hace sentir una sensación refrescante en todo su ser, dejando atrás el cansancio que la junta con sus editores le había ocasionado horas antes, sin contar el trafico que enfrento en el centro de la ciudad.

Chuck Shurley es un joven escritor que llego a ser mundialmente conocido por sus novelas de suspenso y terror, tanto así, que sus seguidores tienen una pelea interminable con los del gran Stephen King pero en realidad Stephen y él se llevan de maravilla. Pero más que ser un gran escritor, Chuck es el padre de cinco lindos niños.

Michael tiene 13, Lucifer tiene 10, Gabriel está por cumplir 6 y los mellizos, Castiel y Gadreel tienen 5 recién cumplidos.

Sí, es muy difícil.

La verdad es que en la vida no le ha ido muy bien, fuera de sus hijos y su exitosa carrera, Chuck lleva 3 años siendo viudo y padre soltero, medio año estuvo completamente hundido en depresión y sus hijos casi pasan a ser propiedad del estado de no haber aparecido la familia Winchester en sus vidas. Mary se hacía cargo de sus pequeños la mayor parte del tiempo y no decía nada a nadie, se preocupaba porque Chuck estuviera mejor y su esposo, John, de vez en cuando iba a charlar, procurando que se distrajera y recordara que aún le quedaban 5 personitas que lo necesitaban más que nunca, aunque por lo general le ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo perdido en su dolor. Hasta que su amigo tuvo la maravillosa ocurrencia de mostrarle fotos de sus hijos jugando con los de él y ese fue el pequeño rayo de luz en la vida del escritor que pronto se hizo su sol y su universo entero.

En cuanto bajo del auto sus tres pequeños saltaron de la valla y corrieron a su encuentro, pronto Gabriel se encontraba colgado sobre sus hombros y los mellizos colgados de sus piernas y así continuo su camino, levantando a sus hijos con sus piernas mientras estos gritaban divertidos hasta que entraron a su hogar.

-Papá ¿puedo ir a jugar con Sam y Dean?- Le pregunto Gabriel mientras tomaba sus mejillas con sus pequeñas manos y las movía de arriba hacía abajo sin llevar una sincronización.

-Papá yo también quiero ir a jugar con Dean y Sam.- Dijo Castiel elevando su mirada junto con su mellizo que pidió lo mismo pero en silencio.

-Pueden ir a jugar con Sam y Dean.-

Rápido Gabe bajo desde sus hombros hasta el suelo descendiendo como si de un árbol de tratara, los mellizos ya estaban esperando a su hermano en la puerta listos para jugar carreritas hacía el jardín de los Winchester, una vez estos estuvieran fuera de casa, se escucho en el techo los rápidos pasos de Michael y Lucifer que al llegar a él se mostraron bastante serios y supo que era hora de escuchar un grandioso plan y dar su aprobación, conociendo a sus hijos, sí o sí.

-Papá, el cumpleaños de Gabriel es el viernes.- Dijo Luci.

-Sí, y cumplirá 6 años. Cumplir 6 años es un acontecimiento importante.- Dijo Michael y Luci asintió apoyando a su hermano mayor.

-No quiero rodeos niños y cuéntenme el plan.- Les respondió mientras se sentaba en su sofá, ese que todos sabían que era de él sin decirlo.

-Queremos hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños, le hemos preguntado que quiere este año y quiere hacer una fiesta de disfraces.-

-Michael cree que es conveniente que los niños se queden a dormir esta noche con los Winchester, así mañana por la mañana no asistimos a la escuela y tú podrías llevarnos a comprar todo, ellos ya nos han dicho de qué quieren ir vestidos.

-¿Y quién les dijo que yo aprobaba que mañana falten a la escuela?- Chuck sabía que sus hijos sabían que les daría permiso, pero aún así quiso preguntar ya que siempre se sacaban algo de la manga y le divertía.

-¿Recuerdas cuando cumpliste 6 años, papá?- Comenzó luci, como siempre Luci.- Tus 6 años marcan esa etapa en la que dejas ser un bebé y comienzas a ser todo un niño grande, porque entras a la primaria y ya no duermes la siesta, ni las maestras te hacen el desayuno.

-Ni juegas con plastilina.- Agrego Michael.  
-Ni juegas con plastilina.- Reafirmo Luci.

Los miro intentando parecer que lo estaba pensando muy bien y que no era fácil hacer lo que le pedían.

-No quiero que me llamen de la escuela porque ustedes han perdido algo importante por no asistir.-

-Igual te iban a llamar.- Dijo Lucifer y lo demás fue historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Sé que había dicho que lo publicaría completo el mismo viernes, pero tuve algunos contra tiempos y bueno, no estoy segura de cuando terminé de publicarlo, tal vez hoy, tal vez mañana... No lo sé pero ya está completo así que no tardare tanto. Gracias por los favoritos, espero les guste.

* * *

 **Primera parte:** _ **La pijamada.**_

Como era de esperarse, el pequeño grupo de amigos pidió permiso para hacer una pijamada en casa de los Winchester, argumentando que la merecían después de tanto estudiar.

"Claro, estudiar mucho en pre-escolar" Pensó John, pero igual el matrimonio acepto gustoso, agradecidos de haber incluido en el cuarto de juegos mantas y todo lo necesario para que sus hijos y sus amigos se quedaran ahí y no subieran hacía sus habitaciones, haciendo todo el ruido que un niño entusiasmado puede hacer logrando despertar a sus padres.

Sam y Castiel se encontraban jugando a que el cuarto era un centro comercial, Sam era un buen vendedor y Cas un hombre con muchos billetes monopoli dispuesto a dejarlos todos en la tienda. Mientras que Gabriel, Dean y Gadreel consideraron que ese era un juego muy femenino, así que decidieron jugar luchas, aunque era difícil ya que al ser tres no podían hacerla con relevos entonces era todos contra todos.

-¿Quién fue el artista de este maravilloso retrato?- Pregunto Cas a Sam refiriéndose a un dibujo de John que había hecho Dean hace tiempo y habían decidido pegarlo en la pared.

-Fue un artista poco importante.- Respondió queriendo fastidiar a hermano mayor para que este se metiera en el juego para reclamar y así lograr que jugaran juntos.- Todos saben que papá no es todo color rojo pero igual y el artista está mal de la cabeza y solo pueda ver en ese color.-

Y funciono, un agitado Dean acudió a _"la tienda de Sam"._

-Solo había color rojo.- Se justifico.- Y no soy un artista poco importante.- replico a Sam y se volvió hacía Castiel.- Soy Dean Winchester, el famoso creador de esta obra y muchas más

Estiro la mano hacía Cas y este la apretó junto con sus billetes monopoli.

-¡Hey! Yo también quiero jugar.- Grito Gabriel quitándose a Gadreel de encima y corriendo a donde estaban los Winchester y su hermano menor.

-No les daré mi dinero.- Dijo Castiel enojado, guardando sus billetes en las bolsas de su pijama.

-Ya.- Dijo Gabe.- Si no me das dinero Cassie, no te voy a invitar a mi fiesta.

-¿Fiesta?-Pregunto Sam.- ¿qué fiesta Gabe?

-El viernes es mi cumpleaños y papá, Michael y Luci me organizaran una fiesta de disfraces.-

-Genial y ¿de qué iras disfrazado?- Siguió interesado el más pequeño de los Winchester.

-De león, porque los leones son bonitos como yo.-

-Yo iré de Harry Potter.- Agrego Gadreel.

-¿Y tú, Cas?- Pregunto Dean.

-De abejita.-

-Ustedes dos están invitados.- Les informo Gabriel.- ¿De qué irán vestidos?

-Yo tengo un traje de Capitán América que no he usado.- Dijo Sam

-Yo seré Batman.- Dijo Dean mientras simulaba taparse la cara con una capa imaginaria

Tal vez los niños tienen mucha energía, pero por alguna extraña y milagrosa razón está se termina automáticamente a partir de las 10:30 p.m.


	3. Chapter 3

**Segunda parte** _ **: La fiesta.**_

-Hoy soy el rey papá, todos tienen que obedecerme.-

Chuck se encontraba ayudando a Gabe a subir el cierre de su traje de león. Fue una tarea difícil ya que para alcanzarlo C lo subió a la cama pero Gabriel no paro de saltar en cuanto estuvo arriba, entusiasmado por su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Anda a ayudar a tus hermanos allá abajo, yo voy por los mellizos a la tina.-

Su pequeño bajo de la cama de un salto y se le quedo mirando con expresión seria negando con su cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de darle una mala noticia.

-Iban a jugar al submarino cuando yo estuve listo y fuiste por mí. Buena suerte.-

Fue toda una odisea sacar a los mellizos de la tina, abrazaba a Gadreel pero Castiel lo sostenía de la pierna y lo jalaba hacía la tina riendo y pidiendo "un rato más papá". Y cuando al fin los convenció de salir, tuvo que volverlos a meter ya que no se habían quitado bien jabón de su cabello. Los saco de la tina y ayudo a ponerse sus trajes, una vez listos, bajaron con sus hermanos a comenzar la fiesta, él les siguió pero más despacio. Al llegar a la sala de su casa pudo notar el buen trabajo que habían hecho sus hijos mayores, adornando todo con globos de color verde y dorado, como el personaje favorito de Gabe, Loki ( y le sorprendía que Gabriel hubiera querido ir vestido de León y no de Loki, pero estaba agradecido, pues el día de ayer por ningún lugar vio trajes de Loki) en la mesa de centro se encontraba un gran refractario lleno de dulces y por todos lados había dulces, parecía Halloween en lugar de el cumpleaños de Gabe. Entró a la cocina encontrando a Lucifer vestido de el diablo (su hijo se tomaba muy enserio su nombre y Chuck se daba de cabezazos mentales arrepentido por haberlo nombrado así) y Michael de Thor, ambos decoraban el pastel de Gabriel, poniendo "feliz cumpleaños Gabe" con lunetas.

Momentos como esos le hacían sentir realmente realizado, tenía cinco maravillosos niños que se cuidaban y querían unos a los otros, pero al mismo tiempo le invadía una gran tristeza, pues a su madre le hubiera encantado presenciar todos estos buenos momentos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero rápidamente sonrió, borrándolas. Sabiendo que donde quiera que ella esté, presencia todos los buenos momentos de sus hijos.

Sonó el timbre y Michael se apresuro a abrir la puerta, invitando a pasar a la familia Winchester, sus únicos invitados.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tercera parte** _ **: El alce.**_

Gabriel y los mellizos corrieron al encuentro con sus amigos. Dean iba vestido de Batman como había dicho pero Sam estaba notoriamente triste e iba vestido de un alce. Gadreel corrió a los brazos de Chuck y ahí se quedo un rato, escuchando la charla de los adultos que no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera sus vidas. Dean fue a buscar a Castiel, ya que este se tomo muy enserio su papel y se encontraba afuera recolectando miel de las flores, así que Gabriel y Sam se quedaron solos, al más grande no le gusto notar a su amigo triste.

-¿Qué pasa Sammy, no es divertida la fiesta?-

-Si Gabe, todo está genial, pero mi traje es feo, todos van vestidos de lo que ellos quieren y yo tuve que resignarme con el ultimo traje en renta de la tienda, ya que el traje del Capitán América me quedo chico.- Bajo la mirada y tomo sus astas de alce, lanzándolas lejos, conteniendo sus lagrimas.

Gabriel fue corriendo por las astas y se agacho frente a Sam, volviendo a poner las astas en la cabeza de su amigo con cuidado.

-No estés triste Moose.- Se sentó, buscando la mirada de su amigo.- Gadreel va vestido de Harry pero no hay nadie que vista de Ron, Dean va vestido de Batman pero no hay nadie vestido de Robin, Castiel va vestido de abejita y no veo algún otro insecto por ahí, pero tú y yo somos dos animales de la selva que son amigos, les ganamos a todos, Sammy.

Las palabras de Gabe sirvieron para que Sam se sintiera a gusto con su traje y se pusiera de pie, ayudando a su amigo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Gabe.- Y le abrazo.

La fiesta transcurría como cualquier otra reunión familiar, porque eso eran, o al menos así lo sentía Chuck, ya que los Winchester fueron una familia para él y sus hijos en aquellos días difíciles y sabía que Mary y John también les veían así.  
Los adultos hablaban sobre sus respectivos trabajos, los logros de sus hijos, alguna ocurrencia de los mismos entre algunas otras cosas que rondaban en lo mismo, una vida cotidiana y monótona, pero que no podían pedir algo mejor.

Los niños más pequeños junto con el cumpleañero jugaban por toda la casa obedeciendo a Gabe porque:

"Los leones le ganan a todo, se pueden comer a las abejas, a Harry Potter y a Batman, también a los alce pero no porque son amigos".

Ahora mismo jugaban a ser un trenecito bailador que buscaba todos los dulces escondidos por toda la casa. Todos iban en hilera tomados por los hombros y movían sus piernas "bailando". Para esconder los dulces recibieron ayuda de los mayores, Michael y Luci. Pronto "el diablo" decidió unirse a los más pequeños, pero Michael se sentía muy grande para jugar las tontadas que de repente se les ocurrían, así que fue con los adultos pero estos rápidamente le aburrieron, por lo cual, volvió con los pequeños, pero no para unirse al juego, simplemente se quedo observándolos, divirtiéndose por lo que hacían y decían.

Llego la hora del pastel la cual se convirtió en una guerra de comida, ya que a Gabriel se le había ocurrido embarrar de chocolate a su hermano Lucifer el cual respondió pero al intentar manchar a Gabe mancho a Castiel y este tomo un trozo de pastel para lanzarlo al azar. Al final nadie comió pastel y todos se encontraban ayudando a limpiar la cocina.

Llegada la noche, con un John y un Chuck ligeramente ebrios, el matrimonio se despidió de su mejor amigo y encargo a su pequeños no causar más desastres, cuando Chuck se retiro a su habitación no sin antes despediré de todos sus hijos (incluidos los dos pequeños Winchester) de un abrazo, los pequeños comenzaron a planear que hacer durante la noche.  
Lucifer encontró una oportunidad para jugarles una broma a los pequeños.

-Yo me iría a esconder a mis mantas si fuera ustedes.- Les dijo interrumpiendo los planes de volver a jugar al tren bailarín pero sin dulces. Los pequeños rápidamente le pusieron atención, intrigados por lo que el mayor acababa de decir.

-No entiendo porque habría de hacer eso, Lucifer.- Dijo Gadreel.- Mis amigos están aquí y mañana no hay escuela.

-Está bien, pero cuando los atrape el monstruo no digan que no les advertí.- Insistió el mayor, utilizando sus dotes teatrales.

-¿Qué monstruo?- Pregunto Castiel, ya asustado.- ¿Del que escribe papá?

-Ese mismo, vive aquí, su jaula es el estudio de papá, por eso papá escribe sobre él y también por eso mismo no deja que nos acerquemos al estudio, papá teme por nuestras vidas.

Castiel estaba al borde del llanto y sus otros dos hermanos se veían preocupados y muy asustados.

-Los monstruos no existen.- Dijo un convencido Dean Winchester.- Sammy le temía a un monstruo las vacaciones pasadas (por vacaciones se refería a algún fin de semana no muy lejano) y papá descubrió que era un ratón lo que hacia ruido en el armario.

El pequeño Winchester lo había arruinado, ahora todos sus hermanos estaban alrededor de él preguntando montones de cosas sobre los monstruos y este respondía con que su papá aseguraba que estos no existían, que siempre habría una solución. Entonces a Lucifer se le ocurrió una travesura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuarta parte** _ **: & ahora, somos cazadores.**_

Gabriel, agotado de jugar al tren bailador sin dulces, se detuvo haciendo que todos chocaran y cayeran.

-Ya estoy cansado.- Les dijo Gabe siendo él el único que no cayo.- Yo creo que deberíamos subir ya a dormir.

Y así hicieron ya que todos se encontraban agotados. Subieron al cuarto de los gemelos porque ahí era donde siempre se quedaban, ya que Gabriel compartía cuarto con Lucifer y Michael y el espacio quedaba más reducido. Tendieron mantas en el suelo y todos se acomodaron ahí, apretujados pero más cansados como para que les hubiera importado.

Estaban casi dormidos, de hecho Gadreel ya estaba roncando ligeramente, cuando se escucharon ruidos provenientes del estudio de Chuck. Y la voz de Lucifer pidiendo auxilio desesperado, Castiel fue el primero en despertarse alarmado e iba a correr al dormitorio de su papá pero una manita lo detuvo tomando su muñeca.

-Cas ¿qué paso?- Era Dean. Lo jalo haciendo que se tumbara de nuevo, pero Castiel muerto del miedo se abrazo fuertemente a su amigo.

-El monstruo capturo a Luci.- Dijo mientras se acurrucaba más con su amigo y otra vez el sonido y la voz desesperada de Lucifer, esta vez logrando que despertara Sam y trayendo con el a Gabriel y a Gadreel que dormían casi sobre de él.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Gabe, mirando como Castiel se retorcía buscando consuelo en Dean.

-Se escucho algo abajo.- Dijo Dean intentando parecer despreocupado pero la verdad era que estaba casi tan aterrado como Cas.

-El monstruo tiene a Luci, Gabe.- Dijo Cas

-¿Qué monstruo?-Pregunto su mellizo.

-El monstruo del que escribe papá, seguro esta enojado porque papá no ha escrito sobre él está noche.- Gabriel estaba al borde del llanto, desesperado.

Dean se sentía con la necesidad de proteger a todo ellos, siendo el mayor (tenía la misma edad que Gabriel pero este los acababa de cumplir y él ya tenía meses) a demás ninguno de los más chicos quería mantener la calma, todos estaban asustados apunto de llorar, así que cogió valor y se levanto decidido.

-Iremos a cazar al monstruo.- Les dijo, alegrándose al notar como parecían más calmados.

-Como los cazadores del libro de papá.- Dijo Cas, esperanzado.

-Sí.- dijo Gabe.- Pero en el libro de papá también hay ángeles.

-Y papá dijo que se llaman como nosotros, nosotros llevamos nombres de ángeles.- Aporto el otro mellizo.

-Entonces Dean y yo seremos los cazadores y ustedes serán los ángeles que nos ayudan.- Hablo por fin Sam, limpiando sus lagrimas de miedo.

-Vamos.- Les alentó el mayor de los Winchester.- Tenemos un monstruo que atrapar.

Todos se pusieron de pie, inspirados por la valentía de Dean. Sintiéndose seguros estando todos juntos y llevando nombre de ángeles, de alguna forma sentían que aquellos ángeles de quienes llevaban el nombre les cuidaban. Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al estudio, escuchando ruidos provenientes de ahí.

Pronto se abrió la puerta, dejando ver una sombra grande de dos cabeza avanzando hacia ellos.

-Papá dice que no debemos acercarnos al estudio, pues ahí es donde encierra al monstruo, ¡Debemos encerrarlo de vuelta!- Grito Gabriel, seguro de lo que decía, recordando aquella vez que le pregunto a su padre sobre el monstruo.

-¡Todos juntos!- Grito Dean.

El monstruo comenzó a reír con dos voces diferentes haciéndose más aterrador pero los niños no dudaron ni un segundo a partir de que lo empujaron, sintiendo que se tienen los unos a los otros, siendo los mejores amigos desde que tienen memoria. Todos juntos lograron lanzar al monstruo a su jaula y la cerraron.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Espero la pequeña historia haya sido de su agrado. La verdad no la había escrito con la intención de publicarla ya que toda fue especialmente escrita por el cumpleaños de Paula. Siento que no tome muy en cuenta las personalidades originales de los personajes, de hecho, creo que las perdí totalmente pero la explicación es que Paula es muy sensible y supernatural la esta matando a la pobre, así que quería regalarle algo feliz de la serie aunque fuera totalmente ficticio. Gracias por los favoritos y los comentarios, me encantaría seguir sabiendo su opinión. Gracias por leer._**

* * *

 _ **De alguna forma esto es un epilogo.**_

-Michaell y yo terminamos muy golpeados en el suelo, caímos sobre el escritorio y después yo sobre de él, así que duramos gran rato en salir de ahí, cuando pudimos, todos ustedes ya estaban dormidos y ni forma de reclamar.-

Una navidad 25 años después les dio por contar la anécdota del cumpleaños numero seis de Gabriel, ya que después de algunos años, toda la familia había logrado estar juntos otra vez.

La historia de mis hijos termino bastante bien después de todo, con los años, los Winchester y yo supimos identificar ciertas conexiones entre ellos y antes de que ellos si quiera lo imaginaran, nosotros ya teníamos una vaga idea de lo que terminaría sucediendo.

Lucifer fue el primero en dejar el hogar, haciendo una vida ejerciendo de abogado para después hacerse cargo de su pequeña hija Lucia (Sí, Gabriel se había burlado muchísimo por el nombre y el egocentrismo de su hermano mayor) volviendo a formar lazos perdidos con su familia, sobre todo conmigo y su hermano Michael.  
Michael se caso con su novia de bachillerato la cual, ahora mismo esta esperando un bebé. Estudio medicina y ejercía exitosamente en el hospital de la ciudad de Chicago, esa navidad volvió a Kansas al saber que Lucifer y sus demás hermanos se reunirían en su primer hogar.  
Gabriel ejercía de repostero y termino al lado de su alce (sí, desde su cumpleaños no había dejado de llamar así a Sam) y a nadie le tomo por sorpresa cuando los jóvenes decidieron informar sobre su relación a la familia. Sam estaba ejercía de abogado al igual que Lucifer, solo que mi hijo se la jugaba por personas culpables y el menor de los Winchester defendía a los inocentes. La relación de ellos dos ayudo a la relación entre Dean y Castiel, ya que el mayor de los Winchester le costaba aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Cas, ya que él mismo creía que podría compararlos con lo mismo que sentía hacia su hermano menor pero al final terminaron juntos cuando ambos dejaron de ser tan testarudos.  
Para Gadreel había sido muy difícil separarse de su mellizo, pero cuando Dean y Cas comenzaron a estar juntos. Tuvo que afrontarlo y decidió irse a vivir con su hermano Michael a Chicago a estudiar en la universidad de economía, donde conoció a Abner, su actual pareja.

Ahora todos se encuentran en casa aportando a la anécdota del cumpleaños de Gabriel.

Yo me encuentro bastante feliz de tenerlos a todos aquí, ya que veo a los Winchester como parte de mi familia y no solo porque nuestros hijos terminaran juntos, sino, por un lazo más especial, no por nada había escrito la novela de "Sobrenatural" y puse a dos hermanos de protagonistas y a los mismos ángeles de siempre, aquellos por los que le había puesto nombre a mis hijos.

-Deberían de intentar volver a jugar al trenecito bailarín.- Les sugirió Michael a penas entendible por la risa que el recuerdo le causaba.

-No creo que quieras vernos jugar al trenecito bailarín realmente, hermano.- Dijo Gabriel, tomando haciendo a un lado de Sam, pasándole su bebida.

-Siempre supe que el querer cuidarlos como si fueran mis hijos nunca fue simple coincidencia.- Agrego Mary, contemplando a nuestros hijos.

-Opino lo mismo, algo me decía que nuestra relación como familia iba más allá de una amistad entre vecinos.- Siguió John.

-Estaba escrito ya.- Dije sonriendo, contemplando a toda mi familia siendo feliz, viendo a los niño que fueron sentados ahí en el lugar que ocupaban todos aquellos hombres.


End file.
